


Then and Now

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger takes Mark to meet his parents for the first time and then years later he and Mark take Alex for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Good god I suck at titles and summaries I've been writing too much and this is not quite what I meant to write and just kajdhlakjsdlfkdf

"Mark sweetie?" Digger said softly as he nudged the older man. He had just parked their rental car in front of his parents' house, where they were meant to spend a short vacation. It was also going to be the first time Mark was going to meet Digger's parents, which understandably made him quite nervous.

"H-huh? Who-what umm, yeah?" Mark stuttered, looking around a bit lost for a second before he glanced at Digger.

"Please don't look so terrified, Mark they're going to love you." Digger smiled encouragingly, reaching to pry Mark's other hand free from the death grip he had on the seat. "You'll charm their socks off."

"S-shut up..." Mark mumbled, looking away blushing and gnawing on his lower lip. 

"I'm serious babe! Just relax and be yourself and you'll be fine."

"But...but what if they think I've been trying to avoid them? I mean...we...we've been together for over six months..." Mark said nervously.

"Oh Mark...baby _> I_ haven't had time to visit them until now and they know how busy you are, if anything they're going to nag at me and spoil you rotten." Digger chuckled and gave Mark's hand a squeeze before he unbuckled his seat belt. "Now come on." He said cheerily as he got out of the car just in time to greet his mother. 

"Hallo mama!" Digger waved at the woman who walked down the pathway towards them and Mark watched shyly as they hugged and spoke excitedly in German. Slowly and rather reluctantly he got out of the car as well, not daring to close the door just yet so he just stood there rather awkwardly until he heard his name being mentioned.

"Mark! Baby don't just stand there, come here." Digger called out and motioned for him to join him and his mother.

"H-hello Mrs. Brans..."

~~  
 _Few years later_  
~~

"Alex? Sweetheart wake up, we're here." Mark said softly, reaching back from the front seat to gently nudge the small boy on the backseat. 

"Mmmgh whu...?" Alex whined sleepily and tried to cuddle into his seat.

"You need to wake up sleepyhead, we're at my parents' house." Digger said as he parked the car in the drive way. Mark smiled at his obvious excitement, it had been a long while since they've had time to visit Digger's parents, it had been easier for them to come visit him and Mark and ever since they had Alex it had been even more difficult to try to find time for a visit.

"Go ahead love, I'll get Alex and our bags." Mark offered and laughed when Digger thanked him with an enthusiastic kiss before he got out of the car in a hurry, leaving Mark and Alex by themselves.

"What's wrong with papa?" Alex asked confused as he stared out of the window, still sounding sleepy.

"Papa is just excited to be home again, this is where he grew up and he hasn't been here in a long time." Mark explained, looking out of the window for a while as well before he shook his head and got out of the car as well to help Alex out of his seat.

"But...I thought our home was papa's home." Alex looked up at Mark a little panicky then and the older man had to bite his lip to keep a straight face.

"It is sweetheart but people can have many homes." Mark said as he unbuckled Alex' seat belt. "I used to have many homes and papa had his own home before we moved to our house."

"Oh okay...but does papa like it here more than at our home?"

"You'll have to ask papa." Mark smiled at the small boy before he backed away enough so Alex could get out of the car as well. Then he kneeled in front of him and took a hold of his small hands. "But Al, I know papa feels the most at home where ever he can be with you. Being with you is all that matters to both of us." He spoke softly before he pulled the boy in his arms for a hug. "We love you so much Alex." He whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on top of Alex's head.

"I love you too daddy...and papa! I love papa." Alex squealed and happily clung to Mark until the older man let him go.

"Should we go join papa now then? I think he's had enough time to greet his parents in peace by now and I'm sure your grandparents are dying to see you again."

"Do...do you really think so daddy?" Alex asked shyly, biting on his lower lip.

"I know so sweetie." Mark smiled and ruffled Alex's hair as he stood up. "They adore you, I bet grandma Anette has even made you tons of those cookies you love." He chuckled as he walked over to the trunk to get their bags.

"What, really?!" Alex's whole face lit up and before Mark could even hand him his own small bag the boy had already ran off towards the house, leaving the older man alone with all of their bags.


End file.
